The Author
by kat07cullen
Summary: Bella is a new published author trapped in an abusive and loveless marriage. Edward is the movie star she meets at a club. Does fate have a better life in store for Bella? Lemons and Violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Stuart and Ethan. I also own the lovely laptop I am writing this on.

Chapter One

BPOV

After seventeen hours on the plane we had finally landed in New York. That did not mean my ordeal was over. It was still another long flight to Orlando but at least I could stretch my legs a bit walking around JFK for the next three hours. My three year old son Ethan came bouncing up to me. I tried to be excited for him but this holiday was just an extension of the hell that was life at the moment. My husband Stuart was talking on his cellphone as usual. I took Ethan's hand and we walked over to Emmett. Emmett was my best friend and now my agent. I had just published my first book and was taking a last short holiday with my family before I began the promotion tour. My schedule was hectic but the publishers where convinced that Twilight would be a best seller.

We went and looked at all the shops in the airport. I bought a teddy bear for Ethan it had a cute pilots uniform on. Eventually our flight was called and we got going on the last leg of the journey. On arrival in Orlando we picked up the hire car. Stuart always had to have a monster of a car and this was no exception. I had worked in conservation before becoming a writer and he always liked to rub my green beliefs in my face. His chosen vehicle was a black Hummer H2. I just got in ignoring him and helped Ethan into his car seat.

We were staying in a two bedroom apartment in one of the Timeshare resorts. The apartment was nice and airy. Emmett and I took Ethan for a swim while Stuart went for a sleep. Emmett was watching me closely his eyes filled with concern. "I'll be alright Emmy don't worry." He just smiled "Only when you leave him. You know this can't carry on." I shook my head "It has to carry on he is the father of my child and he supported me when I had nothing." Ethan splashed away happily in the pool and I smiled at my only child indulgently." My son means the world too me and I have to protect him. Stuart will try and get custody of him you know that Em".

The next day was happy and blissful. We spent the day at Magic Kingdom going on all the rides with Ethan. I could almost believe there was hope we could be a real family again. Stuart was being kind and considerate and I could remember a time we were in love. When we first met he was such a gentleman. He was fourteen years older than me and everybody said the age gap was to big but I was nineteen and in love. Over time I had lost most of my friends. They hated Stuart and didn't get what I saw in him. We got married when I was twenty one in a horrible over the top ceremony and me in a huge dress with two hundred guests. They were all his family and friends. I hated the whole thing but wanted to do anything to make him happy. I thought I was happy now six years later I am really not happy. I feel like I am holding onto reality by the thinnest of threads.

That night Stuart was tired so he stayed home with Ethan and Emmett and I headed out to Universal Citywalk to go to some clubs and have fun. I was wearing a short white dress with a halterneck that Stuart said was slutty but I liked it. We walked into the first place that was playing decent music and started grinding away on the dancefloor. After a couple of songs we were both thirsty and Emmett walked over to the bar to get us some drinks. Thats when I felt a hand brush my shoulder and a deep sexy voice say"Isabella Swan right?" I turned around and there was Edward Cullen one of the most famous movie stars in the world."How the hell do you know my name and its Bella thanks." Edward smiled his crooked smile"I read an advance copy of your book Twillight. Summit is considering turning it into a movie and want me to play the title roll of Jacob Black. Your photo is on the cover." " Oh"I felt kinda stupid just standing there. "I see you are married he said pointing to my finger. I wonder how long that will last? After all I guess you are making a lot more money than him now."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been very busy with work and writing a book. I promise to update this story next week. The ideas in my head for it are very exciting. Hope you are all enjoying the build up to the festive season. My Christmas present to you is this story is back.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Twilight SM does but I do own some of the characters in this story and the plotline. Thanks for all the story alerts. Hope you enjoy it _

Chapter 2

BPOV

I watched as Edward Cullen twisted my wedding ring around on my finger. This is not happening it had to be a dream. I looked for Emmett but he was chatting up the barman. "Can I buy you a drink?" His voice was so sexy and he tall and gorgeous. I couldn't get my thoughts to shut up. After a pause that was way too long I eventually replied with a very shaky "Yes that would be lovely" He must think I am such an idiot. I watched as he walked to the bar he even had a cute ass. This was so wrong. I am married. Ok I am very unhappy in my marriage but I am still married.

Edward came back with a wine spritzer for me and a beer for him. He motioned towards an empty table on the deck. It was nice to be outside away from the heat of the club. I glanced back towards Emmett who was still having fun with the bartender. Edward followed my glance "Is that your husband" "Umm no that's my gay best friend." "Damn the way he is carrying on with that bartender he would have been easy to get rid of" He smiled at me and I started to relax.

Edward took my hand across the table and asked the question I didn't want to have to answer."Why did you look so sad when I mentioned your husband? You seem so unhappy for somebody who should be on top of the world now."

I gave him a half smile then told him my story. I told him that Stuart and I were now polar opposites. That he didn't understand me and that all he seemed to want now was my money so he could sit around at home playing computer games. He even joked about shagging the nanny I had lined up to work for us while I was on the book tour. Stuart hold told me he liked them young. He just seemed to go out of his way to hurt me. Then I told Edward that I didn't want to leave him because of Ethan. I was terrified that he would try and take my baby away from me.

Edward just held my hand the whole time. I don't know why I had opened up to this stranger but it felt right to tell him. I felt like he really cared.

When I had finished he brought my hand to his lips and kissed me. Then he said "Well I can't change how you feel but I am sure that Ethan would be happier with divorced parents then growing up in an angry home. If you fight him you will get custody the way you talk about your son you seem to be a really good mother. I can tell you that I am going to give you my number and if you ever need to talk no matter what about or what time of the day just call me." He stood up and kissed me on my cheek and placed a card in my hand then smiled "I hope I'll see you in LA soon." I watched as he walked away. My cheek was still burning and I couldn't get the silly smile off my face.

It was almost midnight so I went to the bar and dragged Emmett away from the bartender. He was hugely apologetic for abandoning me until he really looked at me. Then he said "what's with the fucking huge grin? " I put my arms around my best friend and told him because I was made to feel worthwhile tonight and I loved it. We walked out of the club arm in arm and headed for the car.

_Hmm so what's Stuart going to do to push Bella over the edge? Vote if you think he should cheat, turn into a nice guy and make it hard for Bella to leave him or ahem be killed off. Let me know in your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the story alerts HUGS! As usual I don't own Twilight SM does._

_Well in this chapter you will learn to hate Stuart if you don't already. _

_Please go check out my out my other story Forgotten Love. _

_Send__lots__of__reviews__even__if__it__'__s__just__a__smiley__face.__They__make__my__day__and__get__me__working__on__my__novel__which__I__promise__is__a__good__thing_.

Chapter 4

Right Now

BPOV

I was humming the last song that had played at the club before we left. Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats I really love that song. It was so peaceful sitting in the back of the luxury car on the way back to Summer Bay and to be honest I was still smiling a little.

By the time we got back I was starting to feel sleepy and looking forward to crashing. I carefully opened the door so as not to disturb Ethan and Stuart. Emmett and I whispered our goodnights and I headed towards Stuart and my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Ethan fast asleep in his toddler bed. His sweet little blonde curls made me smile and my utter love for him tugged at my heart strings. I walked towards the king size bed at the back of the room. It was empty. The bed was still made. WTF? The bathroom was empty as was the lounge. I ran to Emmetts room my heart already pounding. He was about to climb into bed. I told him that Stuart wasn't here. We switched on the main lights in the lounge and searched everywhere for a clue. I tried calling his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. I didn't know whether to be frightened or angry. Where the F*ck was he? I thought about calling the police but didn't think they would be any help. Emmett went downstairs and came jogging back a few minutes later. The Hummer was gone. That piece of shit had gone out somewhere and left my child alone. The anger I felt was all consuming. Stuart had gone to far this time. I wished I had the strength of the vampire characters in my book so I could rip his head.

I was no longer tired just angry so I settled down on the couch with a glass of wine and waited for my darling husband to get home. I was going to destroy him. I would leave him no matter how much he apologised. I was ready for a fight now and Ethan would be staying with me.

_Hope you enjoyed the short update. _

_So__should__Stuart__die__before__he__gets__back__or__should__I__let__them__fight__it__out?__You__decide__his__fate_. _Of__course__there__is__option__three__that__he__comes__back__later__in__the__story__and__I__kill__him__off__in__a__really__violent__way._


	5. These Violent Times

_So what was Stuart up to? Any guesses _

_I don't own Twilight or any of the characters SM does_

_This story is going to get Violent so please don't read if you are too young or if you don't like violence._

BPOV

In these violent times.

I sat and stared at the front door. Where the fuck was he? I was jumping between nervous and angry. Stuart could have a really bad temper sometimes. The room was getting lighter. Dawn and he still wasn't home. I decided to go and have a quick shower to calm myself. The hot water worked its magic on my aching tense muscles. The shower was longer then I had intended and when I got out of the shower Ethan was awake and playing on the lounge floor with Emmett. I smiled at my gorgeous boy and sat down on the floor to play trucks with them. It was another scorching day in Orlando so I asked Emmett to take Ethan down to the pool for a swim.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" He asked me with a worried look in his eyes. My dear Emmy bear always worried about me.

"Don't stress Em I will be fine. We just need to talk. I will shout if I need you. Go on and have fun"

I watched the two of them walk out the room with Ethan on Emmett's shoulders laughing. He was such a sweet boy. How could he have such a shit for a father?

I sat on the sofa and picked up my laptop to get some work done. I was answering an email from my publisher when I heard the key card in the front door. It couldn't be Ethan and Emmett those two could spend hours in a pool.

Stuart walked into the room. He looked rough. He smelled of drink and cheap perfume. He had red lipstick on his cheek.

"Where have you been?" I asked my voice cold with anger

"Why the fuck would you care?"

"Because you left our child here alone? You heartless son of a bitch"

"Well where were you? Probably whoring yourself out to another publisher."

"How dare you? I got this contract because of my work not for who I slept with. Like an idiot I have always been faithful to you. Judging by your appearance you haven't been."

"Well of course I was getting some. Its not like I get any at home. It's been six months you bitch. Six months since you were willing to hold up your part of the deal. I am a man I have needs."

"You know I have been busy with work and Ethan."

"Yes your precious little Ethan. He gets all of my time now doesn't he? Did you really think I would stay home and look after the little brat while you went out?"

Anger exploded in pure white light in front of me. I had never hated anyone as much in my life as I hated him.

"You bastard. How dare you say that? He is your child. Whatever I am so over you. I never want to see you again. Get out of this apartment and get out of my life. I want a divorce."

"Oh you don't get a divorce now bitch. You have a lot of money coming your way in the next few weeks and I want a part of that."

"You won't get a cent even if you stay with me you idiot. Don't you remember the clause in our pre-nup? All proceeds from my writing are mine and even if I die they go into a trust for Ethan. The money is not yours and it never will be." I laughed at his shocked face.

He came at me with both fists raised. Screaming you fucking bitch over and over. I felt a sharp sting of pain as his right fist connected with my jaw. I went down hitting my head on the coffee table as I went past. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the table over and over. The pain was intense at first then became a dull ache as the blood streamed into my eyes. I tried fighting back but I had no strength left. As I blacked out the thought crossed my mind that I might die. I hoped Ethan would be ok.

Emmett POV

I walked up from the pool carrying a laughing and very wet Ethan. We were talking about going to the Magic Kingdom after we changed and he was so excited. As we got to the apartment I noticed the front door was slightly open. My first thought was oh shit.

I put Ethan down and told him to stand there and dry himself a bit before coming into the flat. I was terrified of what I would see in the apartment.

I pushed the door open slowly. The floor was covered in blood. There was so much blood everywhere. I pushed back the rising nausea in my throat. There was my dear friend Bella lying in the middle of the pool of blood. She was very pale except where ugly black bruises swelled out from her face. She looked dead. I picked up my phone and dialled 911. I didn't want to walk in. Mostly I didn't want Ethan to follow me inside.

_Cliffhanger he-he. I am evil. The more reviews the sooner you find out. Hugs to everyone who is reading this. You guys rock _


	6. Shall have Violent Ends

_Wow thanks for all the reviews Apparently begging and pleading works because look here is the next chapter. _

_I__still__don__'__t__own__Twilight__but__man__if__I__did__I__would__be__living__the__life__of__luxury_.

Shall have Violent Ends

BPOV

I could hear a dull beep of a machine. I tried to open my eyes but they felt glued shut. I hand was holding mine whispering I am sorry over and over again.

I squeezed the hand and the person jumped back and called a nurse.

People were checking my vitals and a soft voice was calling Bella can you hear me.

I used every ounce of strength I had and I managed to open my eyes.

A kind face with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes was looking at me with concern.

In the corner of the room I could see Edward Cullen watching me with concern. Emmett was standing in the doorway holding Ethan.

"Bella can you hear me?" It was the nice Doctor talking to me.

I managed to nod my head slowly.

What was going on? I should be dead I remembered Stuart smashing my head into the table. Surely I didn't survive.

Emmett passed Ethan to Edward. Edward cuddled him close and kissed the top of his head. Now I was really confused.

Emmett took a chair and sat next to my bed. He held onto my hand and started to talk.

" Bells I found you in the apartment covered in blood. I was so scared. I really thought you were dead. There was just so much blood. I called 911 then walked Ethan away towards the pool. I didn't want him to see. When the ambulance and cops arrived I was still shaking. I told them about Stuart and his history of violence. The medics told me that you were still alive but barely hanging on. They bundled you up in the ambulance and told me which hospital to go to. The cops started taking evidence in the room but suggested I might want to take Ethan and go to the hospital. They seemed to think I had transport. I looked down at the kitchen counter and there was the number of the guy you had talked to at the bar. He seemed nice enough so I thought he might be able to help me. I was so lost and confused without you. I phoned Edward and within minutes he was at Summer Bay to pick us up. He called his father who is a surgeon in LA and asked him to fly cross country to help. He wouldn't trust the other Doctors. Edward has been so good to Ethan and myself. His assistant Alice picked up our stuff from the apartment and booked us into a nearby hotel. He has helped look after Ethan and spent hours here with you so I could have a break. Its been a difficult time. You have been in a coma for three weeks now. We didn't know if you would survive. I am so sorry Bella I should never have left you in that room." Emmett was crying now.

I picked up my hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Its okay Emmy. I couldn't have lived with myself if Ethan had been there with me."

My eyes where dropping again but I had one question.

"Have they found Stuart?"

This time it was Edward that answered his voice filled with cold fury.

"No he seems to have skipped across the border to Mexico. There is nothing they can do."

"Oh"

I felt myself drifting off to sleep but now cold fear gripped me.

Three days later

I was finally sitting up in bed and trying to eat some fairly grim hospital food. I looked up to see Edward enter the room with a sneaky grin on his face and his left hand behind his back.

"I bring food. Well slightly more real food then that crap" I brought his hand in front of him. He was proudly holding a bag from McDonalds.

I grabbed the bag. Inside was a Big Mac, Fries and a Mountain Dew. Heaven

"Thank you" I smiled at him even though it still hurt. "You are my guardian angel"

His face took on a more serious note.

"I am so sorry I let you go back to that man. I should have made you stay with me that night. I had a bad feeling about letting you go and I should have listened to it."

"Edward you don't owe me any apology. Nobody could have known quite how slimy that bastard could be."

"Bella when you finish up your book tour please don't go back to SA. I would spend all my time worrying about you if I knew he could easily find you. I know this seems soon but perhaps just as my friend for now you could move in with me in LA"

I didn't know what to answer. I really liked but my life is just so complicated at the moment. I thought for a minute and gave him my answer.

_So what will she say? Hmm I will post the next chapter tomorrow._


	7. Baby just say yes

_I have totally neglected this story while finishing Forgotten Love and I am sorry about that. Hopefully I can get just as into this story and not get sidetracked._

_So Bella is in hospital and the ever sweet knight in shining armour type, Edward has asked her to move in with him as a friend._

_So what happens next?_

Baby just say yes

BPOV

It's been three days since Edward asked me to move in with him. He is being very sweet about it and hasn't pushed me to give him an answer yet. Today I am leaving the hospital so I guess my time is up. I really do like Edward and he has been such a wonderful friend the past couple of days. I am just nervous of taking such a big step in my life. The memories of Stuart are still fresh in my mind and I need to get past that in order to move on.

I have put off my book tour until I feel in a better place about all this. Stuart is still around and he must know by now from the news reports that I am alive. I am terrified that he will find me. The thought that he might hurt Ethan is giving me nightmares. I filed for divorce and apparently as he is a fugitive on the run from the law the state can sign on his behalf. So I should at least be free of him in that sense by the end of the week.

Edward is packing my clothes into a small suitcase. I know he is thinking about what my answer will be.

"Edward."

He looked up towards me with hope in his eyes.

"I will move in with you but only as a friend and I will look for my own place in LA."

He sighed.

"I understand we don't really know each other that well. Thank you for at least agreeing to be in LA."

He seemed to perk up at a thought.

"We could find you an apartment in one of those secure complexes."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I think I would like that."

He put his arms around me.

"Things will be okay Bella. They will catch him and you will move on with your life."

"Thanks Edward you really are the angel sent to save me."

_Yes I know it's a short chapter. This story seems to suit short chapters in my head but I promise I will update every week day. _

_Please send reviews it helps the inspiration flow. I might start another story Inconceivable next week if anyone is interested in reading it_.


	8. Should I stay

_Thanks for reading this story. _

_WARNING: Edward will not remain a saint but neither is Bella they are just normal people. This story has a tragic end!_

_On a happier note all that is still far away so please enjoy and leave lots of reviews._

Should I stay or should I go?

BPOV

I am standing in the kitchen of the most gorgeous mansion I have ever seen. I am surrounded by a few cardboard boxes. This is the sum total of items I had shipped over from South Africa. The boxes contain photos of Ethan and my books. That's all I wanted the rest just reminded me to much of Stuart. I shiver just thinking about him. Emmett walks in and picks up another box to take to my room.

"Ethan wants to know if any of his toys are in the boxes."

"I'll go talk to him. I am sure I can find the time in the next few days to buy him some more things."

The front door opens and Edward's assistant Rosalie walks in carrying a number of shopping bags.

"Edward asked me to pop past a toy store and pick up a few things for Ethan."

"Rose you really didn't have to do that I am sure I will get the time soon."

"It's fine really I have the time and I love shopping."

One of Edwards's bodyguards Jacob walked in behind her carrying even more bags from the toy shop.

Rosalie looked back guiltily.

"I might have gone a little bit overboard but he is such an angel and he needs some fun in his life."

"Thank you so much Rose. You really are an angel."

I walked forward and gave her a huge hug.

"Let's take some of these through to him now. He has been asking for his toys."

A few hours later Ethan was happily playing with a new train set. I watched him for a while before walking back to the living room. I loved standing here looking out at the Pacific Ocean.

We had been here three weeks and LA was starting to feel like home. I had found a lovely apartment about half an hours drive away. We were moving in two weeks. I would miss this place and I knew Ethan would probably miss it more. He loved the constant buzz of people that surrounded him here.

Edward had two bodyguards Jacob and Paul, Rosalie his assistant, Seth his driver, Esme his lovely cook and Leah who cleaned the house. On a normal day his manager Carlise was also here and his best friend Jasper visited at least every second day with his girlfriend Alice.

The house was always busy and they all seemed to love Ethan and loved spending time playing with him and talking to him.

I just felt like I needed some time alone to process all that had happened to me.

I enjoyed spending time with Edward but he seemed to want more than a friendship and I wasn't in that place yet.

The front door opened and Edward walked in. He really was drop dead gorgeous and so sweet but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move past Stuart not yet anyway.

He went to the fridge and poured us each a glass of white wine before walking over to me.

We sat on the couch and talked just like we did everyday when he got home. I was going to miss this little ritual.

I don't know maybe I should stay and I know its breaking Edward that we are going.

_So should she stay and try and work on a life with Edward or does she need the time alone?_

_This part of the story is up to you. Let me know what you want in a review._


	9. Here's to life

_Thanks for the reviews and to everyone reading this story you make my day _

_So will she stay or go? Well you all said stay so here is the next chapter of the story_.

Here's to life

Ethan ran past me playing with his new toy airplane and Paul came running past behind him. They were both shrieking with laughter.

It was at that moment that I realised I couldn't make Ethan leave this place. He was so happy here and it would be selfish of me to make him leave.

That night when Edward arrived home from a set of photo shoots I decided it was time to really talk to him.

"Edward I want to stay here if you would still like us to stay. The thing is Ethan is so happy right now and he really needs to be around people who love him. This has been so good for him."

"Of course I want you to stay. The two of you have brought a level happiness to this house that has been missing for so long. I would have really missed having both of you around."

"I want to start paying rent though or something. Please you have to let me contribute I don't want to be sponging off you."

"Well I really hadn't thought about that."

We sent in silence for a minute.

"How about you give Esme the money she needs to buy groceries for the house? Its usually about $2000 a month if that's alright."

"That would be fine. I will talk to her tomorrow about it. Thank you so much for letting us stay here. This is really what we needed. I am planning to keep the condo though. I need a quite space to be by myself to write and to think."

"I understand that. It is always nice to have some time on your own."

I cuddled into him without thinking and he put his arm around me. It felt exactly right.

_So there will be some drama starting tomorrow and I promise some real cliff hangers._

_Let me know what you think of this story in reviews. I am sorry about the short updates but I am flooded with work at the moment_.


	10. I would have loved you

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. You really make my day. _

_So some people might not like this chapter as much but please don't throw too much hate at me _

_This story is not a plain sailing happy story._

_Alice and Jasper are both friends of Edwards who are also actors. They will feature in this story a lot more from now on._

I would have loved you

Three months later

Life is much easier now. I know Stuart is still out there somewhere but he hasn't found me and I am finally starting to believe I am safe.

I went on small book tour of some of the Western States and I really enjoyed it. Edward insisted I take Jacob along and Emmett seemed very happy about that. The two of them flirt constantly. It's really sweet and I hope one day they will get up the nerve to do more than flirt. They would make an interesting couple. Ethan loved the tour and spent most of his time playing in the different hotel pools. We were away for just three weeks but apparently someone told Edward how much Ethan loved swimming because his house had a pool when we got back.

I spend a few days and sometimes a night or two every week at the condo. It's nice to have my own space to write and to think. I also love not having to worry about Ethan. He has so many people in his life now that truly love him.

I have applied to send him to a fancy private school a few blocks from Edward's house. If he gets in he will start school in two months. I know he will be really happy there.

All this has made me realise that I don't want to ever go back to South Africa. I have finally got all the paper work together and applied for citizenship for both Ethan and myself. I am really moving on with my life.

Next week we start filming Twilight. I will be on set most days and I am looking forward to seeing how the whole process works. Edward tells me its generally very boring.

Thinking of Edward he is really worrying me at the moment. We seemed to be getting really close a few weeks back and I really thought that there was hope that we would start dating. The whole thing seemed beyond my wildest dreams but I was starting to fall for him. He really is just the sweetest guy.

The problem is I have hardly seen him for three weeks now. I know we haven't said we are dating so I can't hate him if he is seeing someone else and is really just being nice to me by letting us stay here. When I do see him he is very distant and our long talks are a thing of the past.

I know he isn't working as he is waiting for Twilight to start filming. I should really stop thinking about this. He is really a good guy and a nice friend so I should just let him do what he wants to.

Three days later

Alice and I are lying next to each other at a spa having massages done after a heavenly morning of facials and body wraps. I really needed this calming moment before the storm that filming will be starts.

Alice and I have become really good friends since I arrived in LA and I am so glad that she is playing the part of one of the vampire coven in the film. Her boyfriend Jasper who has also become a good friend is also in the movie strangely enough as her husband.

"Are you alright Bella? You seem a bit stressed at the moment."

"I can't really explain it and it sounds so stupid even in my head."

"Then try telling me what the problem is. You know I will always help you."

"It's Edward. He is just so distant lately and I am worried that he has found someone he loves and I am just taking up space in his life."

"I have noticed him acting a bit strange lately but I promise he isn't dating anyone."

"I sort of feared that more. I think that he is tired of me but doesn't know how to get me to leave."

"That's just silly. He is crazy about you and Ethan. I think it's just work stress. Everybody always expects so much from him and his fans can be fairly scary sometimes. I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I am sure you are right. Once we start filming things will get better."

"I am sure everything will work out just fine."

We both relaxed into our massages for a while.

"Jasper and I have finally found the perfect house. I totally forgot to tell you. We are moving in next month."

"That's fantastic news."

"Yes it's been a long search to find a place we both like but we finally going to live together."

"I am so happy for you Alice. I better get an invite to the house warming."

"Of course you will get an invite. Its going to be an epic party."

Four days later

Its the first day on set. Edward had been there for a few hours in makeup and rehearsals before I arrived. I took a long drink from my Starbucks coffee. It was only 8am there is no way I ever wanted to be in this business. I was a true night owl and this early start idea did not suit me.

I walked over to Alice and gave her the cup of coffee in my other hand.

"Thanks you are an angel. The coffee here is crap."

"Its a pleasure. How are things going this morning?"

"Great I think. I am not on until mid morning but they are starting shooting in the next few minutes."

"I better go see Kate then."

"Enjoy I need to head to make up."

We gave each other a small hug and I walked over to speak to Kate the director of the film.

The next few hours passed in a blur of script changes. I was hugely busy but loving the buzz on set. We were shooting in a studio for the first couple of days before the whole thing was moved to the forest in northern California. It did mean a long drive home each day but I was really looking forward to being in the outdoors.

In the mean time I had a small trailer next to the set for me to relax in and write.

I was just finishing up a few changes for the script that needed to be finished so it could be delivered to the actors before filming began tomorrow.

It was past six in the evening and I was really ready to get home.

The door to my trailer opened and Edward was standing there with an intense look on his face.

He pulled me off my chair and pushed my against the wall.

His lips brushed mine and seconds later his tongue was exploring my mouth.

The kiss was filled with lust and passion.

His hands were rubbing my back and my hands were pulling through his sexy hair.

His kiss was magical and it felt like I was floating. I had wanted a kiss like this all my life.

Edward broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes.

I thought he would say something wonderful and end all the tension of the past few days.

Instead the words that came out of his mouth shattered my heart.

"I can't do this."

He turned and in one swift move was out the door.

I ran after him only to see him jump on his motorbike and drive off.

_So what will happen next? What is troubling Edward?_

_The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please read and review_.

_Slightly longer chapter to make up for the two days without updates. Sorry _


	11. Stay

_Thanks for the amazing reviews. Yes I knew I would get into trouble for Edward's actions but stay with me he has his reasons._

_Sorry this should have gone up on Friday but FF wouldn't let me log in. _

Stay

**You say goodbye in the falling rain and I break down as you walk away.**

Its been two weeks but Edward is still ignoring me. He keeps giving me these agonized looks and watching me when he thinks I won't notice. I have no idea what is going on in that screwed up brain of his.

We are filming in the mountains today. As the day comes to a close I walk a little way along a path away from everybody else.

The crisp cool air gives me a chance to really breathe and think.

I need to talk to him because this is just ridiculous.

I catch up with him as he is about to leave.

Dammit why does he have to look so sexy in those black jeans and leather jacket?

"Edward we need to talk."

"I think it's best if we don't. This is something I need to work through on my own."

"I have a right to know what the fuck is going on."

"No you don't."

His tone as he said the last words was icy and bitter.

I jumped on his bike and drove off.

I ran to my car and followed him.

He drove at terrifying speeds and weaved in and out of traffic. I was putting my own life in danger trying to catch up with him. I pulled out to pass a red hatchback and nearly slammed into an oncoming truck.

His bike came to a stop at a lookout point and pulled in behind him.

"What the fuck was that Bella? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"It's not as dangerous on a bike plus you have a child to think of."

"Oh so because you are single you can do whatever you like with no consequences."

"Yes I can that's the point of my life right now."

"What is going on with you Edward? You aren't acting like the guy I met."

"Yeah well maybe this is the real me. I don't have to explain anything to you. I owe you nothing."

He got back on his bike and left.

He was right in a way. He really didn't owe me anything but his comments still hurt.

I sighed and got back in the car for the long drive home.

Two months later

The film crew was back in LA but as the first segment of filming came to a close and it was now mostly reshoots I wasn't as needed on set that often.

I actually enjoyed getting back to my writing. Ethan was happy at his school and we all officially had our citizenship papers. It looked like I was staying in LA.

I was not planning to stay with Edward any longer. In two months nothing had really changed. We sometimes talked but mostly it was two strangers that shared a home. Everyone felt it and I was no longer comfortable living there.

I had moved all of Emmett, Ethan and my stuff out. Ethan was sad about the move but I promised him that all his new friends would visit him.

I had to go to set this afternoon so I planned to tell him then.

When I arrived at the studio the rain was pouring down. I couldn't see Edward anywhere but I found Rosalie and asked her to tell him to meet me at a small beach I had found just up the coast.

I couldn't tell him here I was worried about how I would feel talking to him and I couldn't cry in front of these people.

One hour later

I was waiting in my car watching the rain and looking out over the ocean. The rain was pouring down but somehow that fitted my mood.

I heard his black Aston Martin pull up next to me. In seconds he was out the car and walking down the path to the beach. I jumped out of my car and hurried after him.

He stopped on the sand and turned to face me.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed and decided it was easier to just tell him the truth.

"Edward I stayed at your house for Ethan but I also stayed because I was falling in love with you. Your actions of the past couple of months have shown me that you don't feel the same way."

"Bella I.."

I put up my hand.

"Let me finish please. I am over the hurt that Stuart caused me and I understand now why that happened. I don't think I will ever understand why you turned your back on us. I was moving on and really falling in love with you. Do you realise how huge that was for me? I needed you but you wouldn't try. You wouldn't fight for the hope that we could be happy."

He just stared at me and I could see he was fighting some inner conflict.

"I asked you to come here so I could say goodbye."

I put my hand on his shoulder and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back but I pulled away.

"Goodbye Edward Cullen."

I turned around and walked away.

I heard him as a whisper through the rain.

"Stay"

I couldn't turn around. I walked back to my car and drove away leaving a hunched figure dressed in black crying in the rain.

_Ok how is that for a horrible chapter ending? I won't keep you waiting all weekend for the next update. I will post it later today Well okay that depends on how many lovely reviews I get. Evil smile;)_


	12. Empty Shell

_Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Things will get better in this chapter I promise._

I'm just an empty shell

Jasper POV

I was sitting in our new house drinking a cocktail and watching my lovely girlfriend mingle with all our guests. We had a couple of friends over for a cocktail party and it looked like it was going to be a great night. Sadly Bella wasn't going to be here but she said she was really busy with last minute script changes. I can't hate her for that it helps my job.

I looked at my watch. It was after nine. Edward said he just had to talk to Bella quickly and then he would be here around seven.

Alice glanced at me. She was also worried. Edward is one of the most punctual I know.

My cell vibrates in my pocket and I glance at the screen before answering. Edward.

"Hey man where are you?"

"She left me."

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"Bella she left me. She said goodbye."

I could hear he was crying now.

"Where are you? I'll come fetch you."

He gave me the name of a beach about twenty minutes away and hung up.

"Alice I am going to fetch Edward. He doesn't sound in a good way. I am taking Garrett to drive his car."

"No problem sweetie. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He was mumbling about Bella saying goodbye to him."

"Oh no that's not good. "

"Why? I didn't know they where dating."

"Jasper you are blind. He is obsessed with her but terrified of what that means."

'Oh shit. I hadn't even thought about that."

I hurried out to the car with Kate's husband Garrett in tow.

When we arrived at the beach I saw him on the sand.

He was on his right side with his arms wrapped around his knees as if he was in pain. The rain was now belting down but he made no attempt to move.

Garrett and I rushed towards him. He didn't respond at all to our arrival. He just kept muttering she didn't stay over and over again.

We half carried him to my car and found his keys so that Garrett could drive his car. I found a picnic blanket in my trunk and wrapped it around Edward before putting him in the car.

He didn't say a word the whole way to my house. He just stared out the window. I parked around the back of the house and Garrett helped me take him upstairs. The people downstairs where mostly nice but someone like Tanya the female lead in Twilight would have told everybody about Edward's break down in hours.

Alice followed us into the room.

She knelt in front of Edward and rubbed his back soothingly.

"She left Alice. Bella packed all her things and she left."

"Honey what did you really expect you have been driving her away for months?"

"I know I just couldn't seem to find the words to tell her what I was feeling."

"So can you tell me what you are feeling?"

"Scared it all just seems too much."

He buried his face in his hands and retreated to his own world again.

I went to my cupboard and fetched some dry clothes for him. It took a lot of strength but eventually I had him dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white polo neck. It was like dressing a small helpless child. He was dry but still shaking. I helped him to lie down on the bed and he just curled up into the same position he was in on the beach.

I walked out of the room and pulled my cell out my pocket. I took a deep breath and dialled the only person who could really help Edward.

"Hi Jasper sorry I missed the party. "

"Not a problem Bella but I really need you to come over as soon as you can?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Edward. I know you are having problems with him but I found him lying on the beach about half an hour ago."

"Oh my God he was still lying there."

"What time did you leave him?"

"Just after five. Shit I didn't think he would act like this. I will be there in a few minutes."

Bella hung up and I sat and wondered what the rest of this night would hold.

Ten minutes later

I walked into Alice and Jasper's house.

Alice met me at the door and hurried me up the stairs before returning to her guests.

I slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom.

Edward was lying curled up on the bed shaking. Jasper was sitting on a chair next to him looking worried. He got up as I walked in.

"I am sorry but I had to call you. Good luck."

He gave me a quick hug and walked out of the room.

I lay down on the bed next to Edward.

"So are you going to tell me now what's going or should I just lie here and wait?'

Edward lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying and he looked a mess. A far cry from the Hollywood heart throb that was plastered on teenage girls walls.

"I am so sorry Bella I really screwed up."

I just looked at him and waited.

"I was scared you have to understand that. I am only twenty nine and the thought of instant fatherhood terrifies me. I was falling in love with you and I adore Ethan but I just know I would make a terrible father. My own dad was a shitty example and I just don't know if I should ever go down that road. A few months ago I was out partying and I meet the most awesome girl and I really did like you from the start. I just freaked out about the whole situation."

I sighed and put my hand on his arm.

"Why didn't you just tell me that Edward? I would have understood. Parenthood is terrifying. I still freak out about being a Mom and I am one. As to how good a parent you will be we are all scared of that. Its so easy to mess up a child. I worry everyday if I am being a good enough parent. I have had to parent on my own since a few months after Ethan was born. You just have to go with the flow. Ethan already has the world's shittiest father. Just being there for him would be a huge improvement on Stuart."

"Can you ever forgive me for acting like a complete idiot?"

"Of course I can but only if you promise to talk about things that freak you out in the future."

"I promise I will talk. I won't hide behind my work and my childish fears again."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"Bella please move back into my house. Lets start this again and do things properly this time. I want to date you and spend time with you and Ethan. I want to really give this a try because I am falling in love with you."

_Hope you enjoyed this update. I know some people who became step parents at a young age and they all freaked out at some point. I wanted to put this fear into Edwards's story. There will be some EPOV from now on._


	13. Time to breathe

_I think people are losing interest in this story. That may be because I am just not as into the story line as I was with Forgotten Love. So this is a plea to stay with me and let's see how this story goes. I know how it will end it's just the bits in-between that are problematic. So this story will probably only be another three or four chapters. _

_Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Please keep reviewing._

Time to breathe

EPOV

It's been four months since I acted like a total idiot and hurt the person that means the most to me. The first month was awkward but we slowly worked ourselves into a happy place. Two months ago the final scenes of Twilight were shot and since then I have taken a break to spend as much time as possible with Bella and Ethan. I could never have believed how happy I would be with a child in my life. I adore Ethan and spending time with him is the highlight of my day. I have even started fetching him from school. I put him to bed most nights and the time when he sits on my lap and we read a bedtime story fills me with a warm glow. I don't know now what I was ever so scared about. I can't imagine my life without him now.

Bella and I spend the evenings together on the couch holding hands and talking. In the last month our relationship has progressed to the point that we spend a lot of that time making out like teenagers. The thought of the next step is like a giant elephant in the room. We know that it's there but nobody wants to talk about it. I want her but I don't want to force the issue. I need her to want this. I know in my heart that this will be my last first time with someone. She is the one I will spend the rest of my life with. I feel like my life is one of my movies.

Tonight is the premier of the movie I made before Twilight. It's an art house movie called My Life before This. I loved filming the movie and I am hugely proud of it. Strangely now the part I like the most is that there is less promotion work involved in an art release so I get to spend more time at home with Bella and Ethan.

I nervously adjust my black tie and run my hands through my hair. Bella is coming to the premiere with me. Tonight is the night we announce our relationship to the world. We plan on keeping our lives private but we can't hide the fact that we are together from everyone for the rest of our lives.

Bella walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"It will be alright my love. I will be there with you and we can do this together."

I turn and kiss her deeply. I pull back and admire her dress.

She looks stunning with a golden yellow halter neck floor length dress. It has gold detailing and she is wearing gold tear drop earrings and gold stilettos. She is enough to take my breath away.

"I know and thank you. I love you so much."

I kissed her forehead and we walked out the door to the waiting limo hand in hand.

Three hours later

The premier was amazing. I loved having Bella there with me. The cameras flashed and everyone called both our names. I know it will be all over the papers tomorrow but tonight it just felt right.

The movie was a bit awkward as it involved some fairly graphic sex scenes and I could feel the change in Bella's mood. She was trying to convince herself to stop being jealous. I just pulled her closer and whispered that I only felt that way for her and that I couldn't wait for us to be together like that. She shivered and lent in closer. I loved that moment.

Now we are in the limo on the way home and I had to put the screen up. Bella is all over me and in a very good way.

As soon as we get to the door of our house I jump out and carry her upstairs bridal style to the main bedroom. I want her to share this room with me. I want all her stuff in this room instead of the guest room. I want us to be officially living together.

I kissed her slowly and laid her down on the bed. She undid the buttons on my shirt as undid the clasp at her neck that held her dress on. I held my breath as the golden dress slipped to the floor. All she was wearing was a silver and white thong. I bent and sucked on her nipples as she slipped her hand down and took off my black pants. I heard the intake of breath when she realised I was going commando. I ripped off her thong and kissed my way down her soft stomach. I found her clit and sucked as she moaned and arched beneath. Her taste was heavenly and I wanted to lick every inch of her. I dipped my tongue into her sweet centre and she pushed her hips towards. She was gasping and moaning now. I returned my tongue to her clit and within seconds she was screaming my name. I crawled back her body and held her as she shook in my arms. I moved on top of her and positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her deeply as I pushed myself into her. God she was tight. Her legs wrapped around my hips pulling me in deeper. I started to thrust. She was so wet and warm I knew I would cum soon. I felt her tighten around my cock and I couldn't hold it any longer.

Afterwards as we lay kissing in the dark she agreed to move her stuff in to the main room. This was it I couldn't believe how happy I was.

BPOV

It's been six months since I moved my stuff into Edwards's room. Well now it's our room and this is our house. I even signed my name on the deed.

Ethan has the cutest bedroom that Alice and Rosalie designed with pale blue walls and a car bed. Its every four year old boys dream room. He really loves it.

The two of them helped change our room and the walls are now light grey with black furniture and white linen. It's stunning and I feel so relaxed as soon as I walk into the room.

The last two months have been hectic with us travelling constantly promoting Twilight the movie. Ethan joined us along with all of Edward's entourage.

I am so glad to finally be home. We have been back for two days but I am still so excited to be home. I love travelling but there really is nothing like your own bed.

Edward is out at a photo shoot with Jasper for Twilight and Emmett has taken Ethan to the beach. It's just Jacob and a new maid called Jane that Esme hired last month to help with the housework. Jane is a really sweet young girl and already I am very fond of her. I finish up a draft chapter for my editor and walk through to the kitchen to make myself a salad for lunch. Jacob is stretched out on the couch watching cartoons.

I get to the fridge and pull out some ingredients for a waldorf salad. Something moves behind me and I assume its Jake trying to get me to make food for him. That guy is always hungry.

I shut the door and turn. Standing in the doorway is Stuart. He has Jane and he is holding a knife to her throat.

"Now Bella don't do anything stupid or the girl dies."

I carefully put the salad stuff on the counter. I glance back to the lounge. I can just see Jacobs hand but there is no way I can think of to get his attention.

"What do you want Stuart?"

"I want my wife and my son back. I want you to come back to me and beg forgiveness for screwing another man."

"I am no longer your wife Stuart. We are divorced and I can make love to Edward anytime I like."

"I didn't sign anything bitch. You will come back to me or she dies."

He pushed the knife a bit closer to Jane's throat and I could see she was shaking with terror.

"Stuart this is madness. You really want to add house breaking and another account of attempted murder to your warrant."

"Oh I don't think so. You have money Bella and half of it is mine. Money can make all kinds of things go away."

I was shaking now. Why wasn't Jacob helping me? I needed to get him here.

"So Bella where is our son?"

"He is my son. You have no parental rights to him at all."

"I asked where he is Bella. Answer me now are the stupid bitch dies."

"He isn't here Stuart. He is out with Emmett and if it's the last thing I do I will make sure you never find him. So help me God Stuart I will kill you to keep you away from him."

"You don't have the balls to kill me Bella. You never could stand up to me. I am stronger then you and you should know by now that I always get my way."

I took a step towards him.

Jane's eyes rolled back as a line of blood appeared across her neck. He had slit her throat.

I screamed and ran away towards the lounge.

I heard her body hit the floor then I felt blinding pain as the knife that had just killed Jane was thrust into my back. I stumbled. The knife was pulled out and I felt more pain as the knife sliced through my right shoulder. He was going to stab me to death.

I fell to the floor and I heard male voices arguing then a gun shot.

I could hear Jake talking to me but he was so far away. All I could see was the blood I was lying in and coughing up. A strange thought crossed my mind. If there are bubbles in the blood there is no hope you will die. I strained to see if I could see bubbles but my vision was too blurry.

I heard more shouting and the sound of sirens in the distance. I thought of my Edward and how much I loved him and just wanted a bit more time with him. I thought about Ethan and how I wouldn't get to see him grow up. I could taste a mixture of tears and blood.

Then the world faded to darkness.

_Evil cliff-hanger. I tried to post this yesterday but FF wouldn't let me sign in. Leave lots of reviews and I might post the update before Monday. Sorry if the sex scene is a bit weird. I felt strange writing it from a man's perspective._


	14. AN Apology

AN

This story is on holiday this week. I work on a contract basis and I have a massive deadline this Friday. Basically I have way too much work to write this week. I am so sorry. The final two chapters will be posted next week.

Hint reviews might make me post on Friday night


	15. I need you

_I am so sorry about the week off but my work world has been hectic. I will finish this story this week. Thanks for all the reviews and a huge thanks to all the people that have added me as a favourite author. _

_So last time we left Bella lying in a pool of blood after being attacked by Stuart._

_Enjoy._

I need you

JPOV

I was lying on the couch watching cartoons. It was great to have a relaxing day back at Edward's house. Paul was out with Edward and I was killing time till I went on duty again later. Bella had a book signing at five and I was going to accompany her as security. I heard Bella walk into the kitchen and I stretched out and got a bit more comfortable.

I tensed thinking I heard her talking to someone then laughed realising it was just Jane. Five seconds later I heard the blood curdling scream.

I had my gun out already and the safety off before I had left the couch. The world blurred as I ran into the kitchen. A man was standing over Bella with a knife. There was blood everywhere.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man answered in a scarily calm voice.

"I am Bella's husband here to take back what is rightfully mine."

He advanced towards me with the knife. I pulled the gun from behind my back and fired three times.

He hit the floor and blood sprayed everywhere. I checked his pulse to make sure but he was dead. I crawled over to Bella.

I trickle of blood seeped out of her mouth and her eyes where glazed over. I pulled out my cell and called 911.

I slumped against the wall and shook as I surveyed the scene of pure carnage.

EPOV

The photo shoot was taking forever. I had promised Ethan that I would join him at the beach when Emmett left with Bella for her book signing. The kid just loved the beach and if he could he would spend all his time there. I only had forty minutes left to get there but the photographer kept asking for one more set. This was driving me nuts. I really did not want to disappoint Ethan.

I got into position pretending to fight Jasper for what felt like the thousandth time. Paul came running onto set which caused the photographer to yell. He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Edward we need to go now. There has been an incident at the house. Bella was hurt."

I ran with Jasper and Paul close on my heels. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever.

Bella was still in surgery when we got there. I phoned Emmett and told him to cancel Bella's book signing but for the moment to be vague as to why. I then asked him to take Ethan to Alice and Jaspers house. I really didn't need the child to see the scene at our house.

Jacob walked into the waiting room and finally gave me the details I had been waiting for.

When he had finished I was shaking with anger. How dare that bastard come back into our lives again? I was grateful that Jacob had killed him but I wished I could hurt him the way he had hurt Bella. I got up and went to the gift shop to buy cigarettes. I hadn't smoked in years but I needed something to calm the anger. Jacob walked after me.

"You can hit me Edward. I know you want to take this out on someone and I didn't protect Bella."

"Jacob I can't hit you. You weren't even on duty when this happened. I am just grateful that you where at the house."

"Please hit me. I can't stand the guilt its eating me up."

I handed him a smoke and walked outside. I lit up and breathed in deeply as I stared at the night sky.

"We all have guilt Jacob. It's part of life."

"I am so sorry Edward."

He was crying now.

"I know Jacob. I know."

I sighed and stared into the night air.

Two hours later

The surgery was finally finished and Bella had made it. The relief that poured through me was incredible. Apparently it was a miracle that both times the knife had missed her lungs.

In the end she had two broken ribs but they had been able to stitch all the tissue together. She would be in a lot of pain for a few weeks and she would always carry the scars from today but it didn't matter. She was alive.

That night sitting next to her hospital bed and watching her sleep I made the decision that I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I wanted to make our love official. I wanted her always by my side. I wanted to adopt Ethan as my son.

This chapter in our lives was over. The next and happiest chapter was just beginning.

_Short chapter I know Tomorrow will be the engagement and the wedding. _


	16. You are my life

Thanks to my two reviewers from yesterday – cbmorefie and dowlingnana. You guys both rock.

I am always amazed and thankful for the number of people reading this story. Huge thanks to everyone who has added this as a favourite story or me as a favourite author.

So we creep towards the end. This is the last chapter but I will post an Alt ending tomorrow. The Alt ending is how I saw the story ending but I realised I might get a lot of flames for ending the story that way. So you choose which ending you prefer and please tell me.

You are my life

EPOV

A week after the attack I went with Jasper and Emmett to the local prison graveyard. We went to make sure that bastard was dead and buried. Bella told me he had brothers and parents still alive that the state had contacted but none of them bothered to show up. If it was my brother I probably would have shut the door on him as well. He was buried in grave number 17285. The moment the dirt hit his coffin I walked away. The bastard had tried to destroy all that mattered in my life and I would thank Jacob every day that he was gone.

It took Bella three weeks to recover to the point they would let her leave the hospital. I spent as much time as I could with her and I took Ethan to visit her every day. At first he was really scared and had nightmares after every visit. I let him move into our bedroom and he slept on a little mattress on the floor next to me. At night when he started to shake I would pick him up and hold him tell the bad dreams had gone. We all forgot sometimes how young he still was and how much comfort he needed.

The second night he stayed with me he called me daddy. My heart melted and I knew that this was what I really wanted in my life.

While Bella was in hospital I decided to sell the house. I didn't want her to face the kitchen again. The memories of that room covered in blood and Jane's body in the black bag. I felt sick every time I went into the room so I could just imagine how bad it would be for her.

Ethan and I chose a house about twenty miles up the coast. It was right on the beach front and had a huge garden plus a pool for Ethan. It was much bigger but something about the house just felt right. The house was backed by forest and it felt secluded and safe.

I made sure the new house was ready by the time Bella was due to be released from hospital.

She was utterly confused when we turned right instead of left.

Bella's face when she saw the new house was worth every minute I had spent on it. She fell in love at first sight. This was our escape from the hectic lives we lead in LA. We could come home and feel a million miles away from work.

BPOV

The house was perfect and I fell more in love with it every day. The whole thing helped ease the pain and the nightmares that still filled my life. Every night when I closed my eyes I still saw him in the kitchen. I was so glad that I never had to go back to that house again.

I still battled to move but each day things would get better. Rosalie managed to get the coroners records to show me that Stuart really was dead. That and talking to Jacob and eventually a therapist helped me move on. I knew that physically I would always have scars but I wanted to put the emotional ones far behind me.

One day three months after the attack I was sitting on the beach watching Ethan playing with Edward on the beach. They were chasing each other and I heard Ethan laughing and asking daddy to slow down. That was the moment I let go of everything. The past no longer mattered. I had a wonderful future right in front of me. I got up and chased after Ethan. I was truly home.

Three weeks later

I had just gotten home from a book signing. It was early evening and the sun was just dipping into the ocean. The house was dark and I started to get nervous until I saw a line of candles running next to the house. I dropped my bag next to the front door and followed the trail of candles to the beach. There standing and staring at the ocean was Edward the true love of my life. I walked up to him and put my arms around him. He leaned back into me then turned around and kissed me softly.

"So what is all this in aid of?" I asked smiling.

Edward didn't answer instead he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan I fell in love with you the first day I saw you. I sat by your side in that hospital praying that you would live so that we could be together. We have had our ups and downs but I have always loved you. When I thought you had been taken from me my world started to spin. You are what makes every day worth living. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I knelt down next to him and kissed him.

"Yes today and everyday for the rest of our lives."

We spent the night in each other's arms making love.

In the morning Alice and Jasper arrived with Ethan. Alice shrieked when she saw the ring and begged to help organise the wedding. Ethan just wanted to know if this meant that we got stay together always.

Six months later

I never thought I would get married again but now it seems like the first time didn't happen. That my old life was just a horrible nightmare. The only good thing that came out of that time is Ethan.

Ethan is wearing a suit today and he looks so grown up. Alice is my bridesmaid and she is wearing a grey floor length gown. I am wearing an ivory and lace vintage style dress. It covers the scars a part of me I don't want to think about today.

We have a simple ceremony on the beach in front of our house. Edward is so handsome in his suit. Jasper is his best man and Ethan is standing next to them as a groomsman. We have included him in the ceremony and we both say vows to him as well as to each other. Its touching and perfect for us. Edward signs the papers that make him Ethan's legal father at the same time that we sign the marriage register. We really are all a family now.

(AN – this is where the Alt ending starts. Choose your fav.)

Ten years later

BPOV

Edward and I are still happily married and living in our house by the beach. We know have two other children. A girl called Renesmee who is eight and a boy called Seth who is four. Ethan loves being an older brother. He is fifteen now and a typical teenager. Well besides the fact that he is now in Hollywood as well. Yes he got his first role in a movie age nine and he continues to love acting. Edward is his idol so it's not surprising he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. This does mean that most of the time he is home schooled but he does have a group of good friends who are also actors and seem to understand.

Nessie seems to be just like me and wants to spend all her time writing. Seth well we will see where his life points him but we will support and love him all the way.

I look out the window from my study and I can see the rest of the family including Jacob, Paul, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice playing a game of touch football on the beach. I can hear the laughter. I get up from my office and run outside to join them.

My life had a bad patch but I really did get my happily ever after with the most amazing man. I love him more every day.

_So tomorrow I will post the Alt ending. Hope you enjoyed the story and please leave lots of reviews _


	17. Sweet Sorrow

This is the Alt ending so please no flames. It's not a HEA story but I hope you will still enjoy it. This week I will be writing a story for a contest but I will be back next week with my new story Inconceivable.

So thanks for reading The Author and please leave lots of reviews.

Warning: Tragedy

Sweet sorrow

The day after the wedding

BPOV

We had allowed two reporters to attend the wedding rather than have hundreds of them trying to sneak in. Today the pictures where all over the tabloids and papers. Well that's what Rosalie told us anyway. We were far away from all that enjoying a blissful one week honeymoon in Hawaii.

Ethan was staying with Jasper and Alice.

I was loving having my gorgeous husband all to myself. We arrived late last night and we still haven't left our room and I am not sure we will.

This was pure bliss and I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

Unknown POV

I can't believe he married the bitch. I have followed Edward Cullen's career since long before he was a Hollywood A list star. I have attended every premiere across the world. I have every poster and all of them signed by him. He was supposed to fall in love with me. I have done everything possible to be his perfect girl.

Why did he marry her? She must have brainwashed him. I will find him and set him free from this awful trap.

I carefully cut his picture out of all the magazines to add to the thousands of pictures that covered my wall then I gathered up all the pictures of her and burned them.

Don't worry Edward I will save you.

BPOV

Three weeks later

Edward walked into the room where I was getting Ethan ready for school.

"Hey big boy are you almost ready?"

Ethan ran up to Edward and threw his arms around him.

"All ready daddy. Are you taking me to school today?"

"Yes your Mom has some meetings in the city today."

Edward walked across to me.

"Bye love. Have a good day and call me when you are finished."

"I will do. Have fun and I love you."

Edward leaned in and gave me a slow sensual kiss goodbye.

"See you later and I love you too."

The two of them walked out the door to go to school.

I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure my hair and make-up where perfect.

Today I was going to discuss the contract with Summit that would see them buying the movie rights for the next three Twilight books. The first movie had been a huge success and they were keen to buy the rest. It would be a long day but very worth it.

The drive into LA was beautiful along the coastal highway. I got into the city with half an hour to spare.

I came up to the last set of traffic lights before the Summit offices. The light was red so I sat and back and stretched. I was glad to have the extra time before the meeting to get my head together.

The light turned green and I pressed the gas on my Audi A6. I large black SUV came barrelling towards me through the red light. I tried to swerve but it hit me full on at high speed. My car was slammed into the curb and it flipped. The world slowed down as my car kept moving. I could hear the sickening crunch of metal.

I saw the SUV driving off and I saw a piece of paper being thrown out the window. It's amazing how the world seems to change to just a few details. I felt a crushing pain and the world went black.

Jasper POV

I have a meeting at Summit this morning to discuss a new movie they want me to audition for.

I was drinking a cup of coffee and listening to one of my favourite songs Nickelbacks How you remind me. I was stuck in a red traffic light when I saw Bella's A6 two cars in front of me. Great I hoped she was also early for her meeting so we would get a chance to chat.

The light changed to green and I saw Bella move forward. At that moment a black SUV that had been parked at the side of the road drove forward through the red light. It seemed to gain speed so fast. The SUV slammed into Bella's car before driving away at speed. I grabbed my phone and took a photo of the car as it sped away.

The whole accident seemed scarily deliberate.

I parked my car and raced forward to Bella's car while dialling 911.

My heart stopped when I got to the car. All the airbags had deployed but the car was a mess and there was blood everywhere.

People started rushing forwards to help. We managed to get the driver's door open but Bella was trapped in the car by the dashboard. The whole car had been crushed into a ball.

I knew who I had to phone next but my heart broke at the thought. Bella looked really bad.

EPOV

I had dropped Ethan at school and now I was back home playing the piano. I was working on a new piece for Bella. I loved writing music for her.

My phone rang.

"Hey Jasper."

"Edward. Bella's been in a car accident. I saw the whole thing man and it really doesn't look good. I am so sorry but you need to get her soon. We are at the intersection next to Summit."

I hang up the phone and ran out the door. As I was running I called Emmett and asked him to fetch Ethan from school and bring him to the hospital.

The drive to LA seemed to take forever. Along the way Jasper called me to tell me they had managed to get Bella out of the car and they were taking her to hospital.

In the hospital waiting room all our friends had started to gather. Emmett arrived with Jacob and Ethan. Ethan ran forward and climbed onto my lap.

This whole thing was just bringing back too many memories for all of us.

Nobody said a word we just sat and watched the clock on the wall.

Four hours later a doctor in surgical scrubs walked into the room.

I handed Ethan to Alice and walked towards him. My knees where shaking.

"Mr Cullen I am sorry to inform you that Isabella Cullen passed away on the operating table ten minutes ago. We did everything we could but there was too much damage to her organs including her heart coupled with a large amount of blood loss. I really am so sorry sir."

I just collapsed on the floor as my friends gathered around me crying. I felt Ethan's small arms hanging onto me.

Rosalie dried her tears as best she could and walked out of the room to give a statement to the waiting press. It all just seemed surreal. The world carried on while mine had just ended.

That night Ethan and I stayed with Jasper and Alice. I couldn't face going home just yet. Ethan spent the night clinging to me and crying. I knew I had to be strong for him but I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my face.

In the middle of the night a small voice asked "Please don't ever leave me daddy."

I held him closer.

"I won't leave you my baby and mommy didn't really leave you. A part of her will always be with you. Right now she is in heaven watching over us and making sure we are okay."

The next day the police arrived at the house.

"I am so sorry for you loss sir."

"Thank you officer. How can I help you?"

"Sir we traced the vehicle that crashed into your wife's car. The women a Miss Tracey Leigh appears to have been quite a fan of yours. Well fan maybe isn't the right word she was obsessed. We found a room in her home that was purely a shrine to you. We found this piece of paper at the scene of the accident."

He handed me the paper.

My dearest Edward

I have freed you from this horrible woman. I did all I can for us now it is up to you to find me so that we can spend our lives together. Don't grieve for her she had brainwashed you. I will be waiting for you at the North Pier at 5 tomorrow.

I love you now and always

T

My hands were shaking as I handed the paper back.

"We have her in custody now sir and she will be charged with first degree murder. She had really planned the whole thing. I really am so sorry sir. We will be on our way now."

"Thank you for telling me."

I just sat on the floor and stared at the retreating figures of the policemen.

My job had caused this. The job I had loved for so long had now brought me a world of pain.

Four days later

I stood and watched as the coffin containing the woman I had loved with all my heart was lowered into the ground.

My heart was breaking but I had a new purpose in life. She had left me a part of her in Ethan and I would do anything and everything for the boy now. He was what held me to this world now that Bella was gone. As the dirt hit the coffin lid I silently promised Bella that I would take care of our son.

The next day I announced my retirement from the acting world. I could no longer be a part of something that had in a way caused all this pain.

Tracey Leigh was charged with first degree murder and was found guilty despite her plea of insanity. She received a sentence of life in prison.

I will spend the rest of my days looking after Ethan and writing music. I will never love another as my heart is already buried with the love of my life.

_Hope you enjoyed this ending. Let me know what you think and I will see you for the next story._


End file.
